wweffandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wwef Wiki
WWEF is an important virtual wrestling federation ... Every week, there will be more shows to entertain everyone of you ... Every monday the twf roster, every thursday wwef show ... this is the link: ''www.wwefcom.blogfree.net {C WWEF - Nature of Wrestling. {C ''WWEF (War Wrestling Entertainment Fantastic) is an original wrestling company created by Matt Nick Pranzo Senior on 1946 in Kansas City, Kansas, USA ... At the beginning, there was only one show, WWEF Show, transmitted every monday by an old channel: " War Wrestling Show ", led by Jimmy Nathan, one of the most important experts of pro - wrestling. '' {C ''Rick Fyulo , in 1946, winning the first tournament ever, became the first world heavyweight Champion in the WWEF, passing into legend. Rick Fyulo was very able thanks to his high flying skills that brought him to be considered a real champion since he wanted to face not only little men, but also and most of all giants, like Fadher, Barbus and many more. '' {C ''After Rick Fyulo's Era, De Pedro Senior went to the throne, defeating all of the enemies, like for example The End, Visione, Dark Angel, Ground Sean, Redon Crocx; his reign seems to be eternal, when unfortunately for him Matt Nick Pranzo Senior completed an important purchase: Gabe Logan, comin' from Tucson, Arizona; his name went mad the entire world of wrestling. In fact, he succeeded in beating De Pedro Senior becoming the new world champion. Since that moment, Gabe Logan will be reminded as the best wrestler ever, such that he received an incredible award by the president of the USA, in 2007, for the best wrestling moments ever, for his greatness. Logan's reign ended some years later, when Yokomana got the power, through dirty ways. Yokomana was a really huge japanese athlete, coming from SUMO. Later there were many reigns with Redon Crocx, Ground Sean. In 1991, John Pranzo and Berny showed to the world a great performance with a submission match won by John Pranzo, the son of the president. John Pranzo wasnt so much loved by the fan because of his cruel attitude, so that for many years he remained really far away from their ideas. Berny was considered as the best wrestler not only because he represented the devil, but also because he succedeed in dominating as nobody else. In 1991, Matt Pranzo Junior (son of Matt Nick Pranzo Senior) that was president since 1980 left his role as President to HHH that branded a new start: he divided the federation into two rosters. Raw and Smackdown, that then took different names. '' ''HHH gave another mark to his company; unlike Matt Pranzo Jr , he aimed to getting many young athletes to make them work hard upfront in his company. And the results were very good, because those young wrestlers really became champions. We are talking about Fily, Oddi, Edward, Remo, Viktor, Masked Fabio and many more. Many guys were lucky because they were the sons of some important WWEF Legends like Viktor Orton or Shawn Fily, or Masked Fabio and more ...'' ''Fily left an incredible mark in this company thanks to his tameless charisma: WWEF made so much efforts for him, because WWEF management knew he could be the real future of the company. '' ''After his success, Viktor Orton beat Fily in an hell in a cell, when he was only 20 years old, becoming the youngest world champion ever. A new legend was born from that moment (Armageddon 2000). '' ''Viktor Orton fought against any enemy, like Berny, Contu, Silvi, Passacantilli, Pranzo, Fily, Mancio, Stefandrew, Edward, Oddi and many more; he became an evolution member, with Fily, Remo and Edward and he will create the domination (2016). '' ''With the passing of the years, new generations were born with FMO, Alexander, Ryman, Thor, Dark Cara. New stables have been created like Rioters, Darkness Family, Gentlemen, Dynamites, and many others. '' ''On 7 may 2018, a new WWEF Program, Glorious Point, is going to make his debut every saturday night.'' ''This table shows us the best moments of the best WWEF wrestlers ever (until 2000) ...'' ''WWEF 00:23, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)Matt PranzoWWEF 00:23, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ''The best WWEF Tag Teams ever'' ''WWEF 00:23, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)Matt PranzoWWEF 00:23, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)'' General Managers and Presidents ''WWEF 00:24, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)Matt PranzoWWEF 00:24, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ''THE BEST WWEF DIVAS EVER'' WWEF 11:47, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)Matt PranzoWWEF 11:47, apr 22, 2011 (UTC)' '''With Alexander, a new wrestling generation seems to be born to dominate the entire show. ' After winning the second edition of NRWS, he was drafted to TWF and he created a new stable, a new generation through the birth of the Rioters. He won his first TWF World Title at the Royal Rumble but one months later he lost it in six man challenge. Mancio was one of the best enemy of Alexander, but three months ago, at Backlash, Alexander came back to the throne of TWF Champion. He defeated twice Mancio, just like Stefandrew and Varia. No one seems to be at his level. ' '''On August 21, at Summerland in TNAF, Alexander will lose his TWF World Title converting the WWEF into a roster, opening the way for a new Era, WWEF RISING SUN. ' '''On 8 September 2018, WWEF opens a new era, known as " WWEF RISING SUN " to brand a new start: there's gonna be one only wwef champion, one roster to reunite all the superstars and one general manager (HHH). The first WWEF Ch of this Era has been FMO, after getting the title at Summerslam. At FINAL DESTINATION 2019 , The Slekon made history when he was 19 years old becoming the new WWEF Ch, the youngest WWEF Ch. of all times. ''' '''At WRESTLEMANIA 34 , The Slekon defeat four superstars in a steel cage, retaining his WWEF Championship. He succeed in pinning up FMO while Viktor was climbing the cage. On WWEF RISING SUN , Viktor wins his triple threat becoming the new n1 contender for the WWEF Title. In more occations, Viktor proved he would overtake the WWEF Ch but, just like at WRESTLEMANIA 34 , at WWEF RISING SUN Extreme Rules 2019 he lost, drawing an awesome match. On WWEF RISING SUN, Viktor will get his final rematch but he is screwed up by Nickolson and the two will face off at WWEF RISING SUN Money in the Bank 2019 , where in addition to the MITB ladder match, we'll have also a great main event, with five stars: a scramble match for the WWEF Championship, the second here in the WWEF, after Unforgiven 2017, when Varia won becoming the new TWF Ch. for the first time. But once more, The Slekon succeed in defending his WWEF Championship and at the same time Chris Anthony arrives in WWEF beating MCW becoming the new n1 cont at WWEF RISING SUN Over The Limit 2019 , where the two collide, and when an elimination chamber will be the protagonist of a 3 vs 3 between RISING SUNS, WWEF Warriors commanded by HHH and the OUTLAWS, commanded by MCW for the supremacy of the show. ' ' At WWEF RISING SUN Over The Limit 2019, after his team lost the battle, HHH was obliged to put his GM job on the line at the next event, known as WWEF RISING SUN Night Of Champions 2019 ''' '''At WWEF RISING SUN Night Of Champions 2019 ,after losing his match, HHH was fired and a new time is going to start in the WWEF and we've been wondering who will be the next GM of this show??? In this event, we had four new champions, and now the show probably will be managed by the management and, most of all, by the Pranzo's Family. Four days later, during the RISING SUN SHOW , before firing live HHH, Matt Pranzo was assaulted by three masked unkown men and every fans was shocked because no one is unable to understand the reason why they attacked him. But now his son, John wants to know why they did it and at WWEF RISING SUMMERSLAM 2019 we'll know so much more about this matter since those three masked unknowns will collide against the WWEF TEAM composed of MCW, Dio Burcheri and Oddi. At WWEF RISING SUN SUMMERSLAM 2019, the WWEF Team seems to kick the invasors out of the WWEF, but one week later MCW and Dio Burcheri were assaulted once again and this time the two have brought to the hospital because of serious injures and John Pranzo wanted to know the reason why they did it, who is behind everything??? So, the official spokesman of this misterious gang issued a challenge to Pranzo in a get or leave match at WWEF RISING SUN HELL IN A CELL 2019 : if Pranzo wins, he will retain the power in his show but if he loses, he'll have to leave everything. At WWEF RISING SUN Hell in a Cell 2019, John succeed in saving the WWEF and his honour after a great match, led principally by the best king who finally take the masked men out of his company. During this event, Bordieri announced how his reward consisted of managing the next ppv event, WWEF RISING SUN Starrcade 2019 , a new event and, for the first time ever, a WWEF Superstar (Bordieri) will manage the entire show and he did it with very good results, also deciding about Slekon's presence for the main event. ''' '''At WWEF RISING SUN Survivor Series 2019 , two legends, two heroes, two men will collide for the last time, for their last match ever, Fily and Oddi will end this amazing adventure together. MOST IMPORTANT WWEF EVENTS: WWEF SUMMERSLAM 2022 Categoria:Entertainment